In such an apparatus, to provide air-fuel mixture gas with a favorable combustion state, a configuration performing so-called multiple discharges is known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2007-231927 discloses a configuration in which a plural of electric discharges are continuously generated by a single combustion stroke. Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-open publication No. 2000-199470 discloses a configuration in which two ignition coils are connected in parallel to obtain multiple discharge characteristics having a long discharge period.